Entre Yorozuya,Shinsengumi ,Shinigami & Quincy
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki no sabe que esta pasando, de pronto Rukia alega que es china y que pertenece a la raza más fuerte del universo, los Yato- Kuchiki... no es la única ,parece que todos a su alrededor empiezan actuar raros...Crossover de bleach con Gintama , IchiRuki, Okikagu. Mes ichiruki


Todos los personajes que se menciona en este fic, así como las imágenes **le pertenece a su respectivo dueño** , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcial.**

Este fic pertenece al mes ichiruki **#ichirukimonth** este fic participa para el **día 2 "crossover"** y también forma parte del **día 27 " algo gracioso".**

 **Es un crossover con el anime/manga Gintama,** por lo que este fic tiene parodia, humor, romper cuarta pared, contiene insinuaciones sexuales, malas palabras, cosas de doble sentidos .

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** los personajes de bleach se traslada al universo de gintama, Ichigo Kurosaki parodia a Sougo Okita, así como Rukia a Kagura.

 **Contiene Ichiruki y Okikagu ( Okita Sougo y Kagura)**

Gracias a **Cris ~** **Shiawase Day :) por betear este fic :***

sin mas que decir ;) espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Entre Yorozuya, Shinsengumi, Shinigami y Quincy.**

Por Frany

(Capitulo único)

— ¡Es una redada! — gritó el primer oficial de la primera división del Shinsengumi, se escuchó un estallido y varios policías entraron a la pequeña casa, donde se encontraban desayunando una singular familia con un león de peluche con vida vestido de perro; con una barba de días , un poco desaliñado, de cabello rubio y con un extraño sombrero se encontraba Kisuke Urahara sentado, el jefe de la Yorozuya, a un costado de él estaba Hanatarō Yamada de 16 años y Rukia de 14 años, en solo ver los ojos violetas de Rukia chispearon y se puso en guardia.

—Oh señor policía ¿en qué podemos ayudarles? — cuestionó el hombre con un extraño abanico que cubría la mitad de su rostro — que yo recuerde ya pagué mis impuestos cof - hace 12 años -cof.

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí, es el primer oficial de los roba impuestos— sonrió con sordas Rukia, con sus habituales ropas chinas y en posición de pelea.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! Renji te equivocaste de lugar —gruñó Ichigo a un pelirrojo que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo siento Ichigo pero el que se equivocó fuiste tú— alegó el hombre de los tatuajes — ¿acaso no sabes leer? Y eso que a mí me dicen "El Bryan" *.

—Claro que sí — gruñó frunciendo su entrecejo, pero en efecto, Ichigo se había equivocado de dirección, quizá de una forma inconsciente por ver aquella jovencita china, la cual conoció hace pocos meses y con quién solía reunirse en secreto para pelear.

Rukia difería mucho de las mujeres con quién él solía hablar, Rukia era la primera mujer con quien hablaba, ella parecía no huir de su extraño rostro fruncido (que parecía más a una cara de estreñido) lo cual provocaba que Ichigo no tuviera mucha suerte con las mujeres, con excepción de unas cuantas que parecía tener un cierto fetichismo raro.

Pero la jovencita de ojos violetas parecía no rehuir de su rostro, lo trataba como su igual y, sobre todo, ella parecía aplacar su carácter de mierda. Ella no era sumisa, aunque él no le entraba a esos fetichismos raros, con eso de que la serie más famosa Gintama, todo creía que Ichigo Kurosaki encarnaría al perfecto sádico, Okita Sougo.

Además, Rukia era bonita, quizá no poseía grandes curvas y no era muy alta, pero su encanto de Loli provocaba cierta atracción en Ichigo, aunque ella seguía siendo ilegal, si ellos estuvieran en la sociedad de almas otra cosa seria.

— ¡Pero que mierda! ¿Porque estoy pensando en cosas estúpidas? — exclamó en voz alta mientras rascaba su cabeza desesperadamente, era como si alguien o algo estuviera manipulando sus pensamientos para pensar en cosas que no debería.

 _Rukia, ella parecía encajar perfectamente en sus brazos, cuando la miraba era capaz de perderse en sus ojos violetas, a Ichigo le gustaba verla sonrojada, sobre todo mirar esos ojos inocentes del cual Ichigo quería profanar._

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué mierda estoy pensando aquello?

—Jo, jo, jovaya, vaya, al parecer alguien ha caído en los encantos de mi pupila— sonrió de oreja a oreja el jefe de la Yorozuya —si usted me perdona varias multas y un par de atrasos con los impuestos, puedo dejar que toque la mano de Rukia y quizá ella le pueda dar un beso —pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Kisuke Urahara salió volado de un extremo a otro, la joven de cabellos negros parecía no estar de acuerdo con su jefe.

—Vamos Ichigo empecemos la pelea, como dice el libreto.

—Espera Rukia, ya te dije que yo no voy a pelear contigo y mucho menos porque lo que dice la autora, además tú no eres china

—Claro que lo soy ~ aru.

— ¿Qué es eso de _"aru_ "?

—No sé ~ _aru_ —masculló Rukia — según esto debo decir esto y comer tres ollas dearroz, pero apenas puedo con una.

—Ya te dije que no eres china, mucho menos tienes súper fuerza.

—Claro que sí ¿quieres ver? —La joven Kuchiki golpeó levemente la pared de aquella casa, en un dos por tres se convirtió en polvo.

—¡¿Que?! ¡Noooo Kuchiki-san! No debes destruir nuestra casa— el jefe de la Yorozuya no hallaba respuesta a tales golpes, ahora veía como la troglodita de su pupila destruía su hogar, debió quedarse con la otra chica menos agresiva —aún no le pago la renta de este mes a Hiyori, ahora me matará cuando vea la casa semi destruida.

—Eso te pasa por no pagarme ~ aru, maldito vago rubio.

— Kuchiki-san cálmese, tranquilo, el señor Urahara nos pagará este mes, estoy casi seguro — intervino el jovencito Hanatarō.

— Qué desconsiderada eres, Kuchiki-san, yo que te di un hogar, yo quién te ve como una hija, aún recuerdo cuando te conocí, estabas a media calle sin nada que comer.

 _Llovía (en la imaginación de Kisuke, ya que había un hermoso sol ), Rukia se encontraba recostada cerca de una máquina expendedora de refrescos, lucía bastante triste, desde que llegó a Edo no había conocido a ninguna persona sincera, por el contrario, tiempo atrás un grupo de Yakuza hizo que la joven Kuchiki se les uniera, al principio ella aceptó porque le dieron varios peluches de Chappy y parecían buenas personas (aún con la pinta de matón que tenían), hicieron que Rukia golpeará a todos sus enemigos, pero ella ya no quería golpear a nadie más, ella solo quería regresar a su casa con toda su colección de Chappy y vivir sin lastimar a nadie._

 _Fue en ese momento cuando Kisuke quien caminaba a la par de Hanatarō la vio, los ojos grises de Kisuke brillaron a verla, aquella jovencita parecía desamparada y sin un hogar, aquello era la oportunidad perfecta para que él obtuviera una nueva mano de obra gratis, una menor de edad que trabajaría gratis para él, se acercó a la chiquilla sin dudarlo sacando una pequeña paleta en forma de conejo y se la extendió._

— _Señorita, le gustaría tener un trabajo bien remunerado— le sonrió._

— _Yo no estoy buscado empleo — le dijo. Sin embargo, Kisuke no dejaría escapar a tal presa._

— _¿Enserio? le estoy ofreciendo el trabajo de su vida, tendrá un techo donde dormir, comida y mucho dinero para comprar todo lo que quiera._

— _Gracias,_ _pero no gracias ~aru, no estoy interesada en nada de eso. — el jefe de la Yorozuya necesitaba pensar en algo para poder atrapar aquella chiquilla, fue entonces que reparó en el peluche que la jovencita traía entre sus manos, una sonrisa lobuna se extendió por todo su rostro._

— _Le puedo dar todos los Chappy que desee — bastaron esas palabras para que Rukia le vendiera su libertad a ese hombre._

 _Al menos tenía donde dormir, en el clóset -cuarto de su casa y comida, incluso había adoptado al peluche de león pervertido que abandonaron afuera de su casa, ese que se movía y decía cosas guarras*._

 _No obstante, hasta hoy en día ese hombre no le había pagado ningún centavo._

— Soy muy bueno contigo, te alimento, te doy un techo y te compró todo lo que me pides….

— ¡¿Qué me compras todo lo que pido?! No quisiste comprar mi revista de Chappy, dijiste que no tenías dinero, pero bien que te gastaste el dinero que nos pagaron en el último trabajo en el pachinko. — La jovencita comenzó a golpear a su jefe — nunca nos pagas, explotador de menores.

—Pero Kuchiki- san. — Se quejó como si fuera un pequeño niño — ya sabes últimamente no nos va bien consiguiendo trabajo, lo único que yo hago con lo poco que tenemos, es intentar salir de la pobreza mediante los juegos del pachinko, ¡tú no me entiendes! — se llevó ambas manos al rostro disimulado llorar— que malvada eres con Papi Urahara.

—¡Y tienes el descaro de decir tal cosa! ¡Ja! No llegarías ni a los talones de mi padre.

—Rukia. — Kurosaki le hablo.

— ¡Cómo te atreves pequeña ingrata! No olvides quien te da de comer.

— ¡Él ingrato eres tú! — rezongó la chiquilla. — además al único que debo agradecerle por la comida es a Hanatarō, quien busca por todos los medios alimentarnos.

—Rukia…— nuevamente Kurosaki intentó llamar su atención.

—Kuchiki -san me ofende.

— ¡Yo debería estar ofendida de trabajar para ti ~aru! — la jovencita china había doblegado a su jefe, lo tenía besando el piso, era de temer cuando estaba molesta.

— ¡Rukia!— elevó su tono de voz, pero aun así, Rukia lo ignoro.

—Tranquila Kuchiki-san, Urahara-san no es tan malo, al menos es amable con nosotros — intervino Hanatarō. — y se preocupa por nosotros, no siempre pero algo es algo.

— ¡Silencio! — Gruñó la Kuchiki — a este paso Lisa y Nanao volverán a regañarte Hanatarō — el jovencito bajo su rostro avergonzado.

— Pero Kuchiki-san.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para él? Seis meses ¿No? , en todo este tiempo Urahara jamás te ha pagado, no has recibido ningún centavo para tú dojō, ¿Qué le dirás a tus hermanas?

— Yo..

— ¡Si Kisuke no nos paga ,tenemos el derecho de golpearlo hasta que nos pague!

— Pero Kuchiki-san.

— Recuerda lo que dijo Lisa nee-san.

Hanatarō recordó cómo su hermana mayor, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— _Jefa, el vago aún no nos paga— contó Rukia con el rostro sombrío— dijo que no tenía dinero y — Rukia vio como de un momento a otro Lisa se movía de su lugar._

— _¡Lisaaaaaa-chan, no me rechaces!— un sujeto con pinta de hippie apareció,vestía su típico traje negro con un extraño kimono de flores — ¡Cásate conmigo ,prometo serte fiel y llenarte de revistas Yaoi...— no termino de hablar, ya que Lisa lo tomó del cuello y lo arrojó directo al estanque de agua que tenía en su casa._

— _¡Ya deja de acosarme! No me gustan los hombres vagos buenos para nada._

— _Lisa-channn— canturreo el hombre saliendo de aquel estanque— ¿Porque eres tan mala conmigo? Yo que solo quiero darte mi amor._

— _Eso mismo le dijiste a mi hermana Nanao, ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Tenernos a las dos para tú harem?_

— _Yo… tengo amor suficiente para las dos— dijo inflando sus mejillas — Nanao-chan, Lisa-channn sean mis esposas — tras decir aquello, Nanao le arrojó la mesa del comedor directo a la cabeza, dejando al comandante del Shinsengumi inconsciente y sumergiéndose nuevamente en el agua._

— _Gracias Nanao-chan — dijo la mujer de lentes._

— _No hay de qué, hermana — contestó la jovencita reacomodo sus lentes._

— _Bien Rukia, si ese hombre no les paga simplemente debe golpearlo hasta que lo haga._

— _Pero hermana eso no es correcto, no podemos golpear a Urahara-san, es nuestro jefe. — intervino su hermanito , él único que no parecía ocupar lentes._

— _Entonces lo golpeó, anotado jefa_. _— sonrió Rukia, escribiendo todo lo que Lisa le había dicho._

Hanatarō no creía que las cosas deberían arreglarse con violencia, a pesar de que su hermana dijera tales cosas.

— Pero aunque hayan dicho eso, Urahara-san merece respeto, Kuchiki-san.

— ¡Respeto! ¡Ja! No merece más que golpearlo hasta que nos pague.

— ¡Pero qué salvajes! Desde que se juntan con Yoruichi-san se volvieron más agresivas, ahora todas parecen gorilas.

— ¿A quién llamaste gorila, vaquetón?

— Rukia. — Ichigo Kurosaki intentó que la jovencita le prestará atención, pero ella parecía estar más entretenida rayando la cara de su supuesto jefe que escucharlo.

— ¡Dijiste que me pagarías! Pero hasta la fecha no lo has hecho, Urahara.

— ¡Rukia! — casi gritó el capitán Kurosaki, fue entonces que Rukia reparo en el hecho que Ichigo la estaba llamando.

—¿Qué quieres roba impuestos?.

Kurosaki inhaló y exhaló con calma, miró nuevamente a la jovencita.

— Entiéndelo bien enana— intentó recuperar el hilo a la conversación que estaban teniendo, antes de que fuera interrumpidos — tú no eres china y...

— ¡Que si lo soy! — rezongo la chiquilla.

—Rukia.

— Pertenezco a una raza de nobles dedicados al tráfico de comidas chinas — entre sus ropas sacó varios dibujos de conejos con ropa chinas — somos la raza más hermosa y fuerte del universo, los Yato - Kuchiki, seres extremadamente guapos, poseemos hermosos cabellos sedosos, además de tener súper fuerza, sanamos más rápido que los seres humanos, pero tenemos una debilidad— Rukia sacó un dibujo de un conejito en el piso sudando debajo del sol— nuestro enemigo natural, el sol. Somos conocidos en el universo como los más fuertes. Sin embargo, estamos en peligro de extinción, ya que al ser fríos y poseer tales fuerzas, los únicos dignos de pelear con nosotros, somos nosotros mismos, que peleamos hasta morir por culpa de nuestro orgullo.

—No me digas, que novedad — de forma sarcástica respondió Ichigo—Rukia si piensas que... ¿qué rayos están haciendo todos ustedes? — preguntó a su escuadrón quiénes estaban sentados en un semicírculo enfrente de Rukia escuchando su historia, ignorando por completo su misión y a su capitán, incluso Renji miraba atento la historia de los conejos Kuchiki.

—Cuando tenía cuatro años mi madre me habló de su deseo de conocer la tierra, del cómo mi papi le dijo que la llevaría ahí, pero en cambio la dejo en penalti y accedió al tesoro del _one pack_ — la jovencita de ojos violetas mostró dos conejos, que sostenía a un bultito que tenía escrito la palabra bendición — mi madre me hablaba sobre el planeta tierra, un planeta hermoso, lleno de vida, uno donde el sol podía verse sin la nefasta lluvia…. Yo que nací en un planeta donde siempre llueve era algo que añoraba ver, además de que mi madre poseía una grave enfermedad, en su lecho de muerte me hizo jurarle que yo vendría a este planeta en lugar de ella — Rukia mostró un pequeño conejo con un mechón en su rostro, quién era consolado por otro conejo más grande y con un mechón de cabello parecido a suyo, el pequeño conejo lloraba y el conejo más grande tenía escrito _"Mi sueño es ir a la tierra" ,_ en el siguiente dibujo estaba el mini conejo tomado la mano de lo que sería su madre moribunda, tenía escrito " _promesa_ ", un _"Awwww"_ se escuchó por toda la habitación, varios subordinados de Ichigo comenzaron a llorar, incluido Renji quien no dejaba de moquear — mientras mi madre dejaba este mundo, mi estúpido hermano mayor intentaba sin mucho éxito asesinar a mi padre, solo porque no quería seguir la tonta tradición de nuestra familia , coleccionar al "Embajador Alga", fue entonces que empezaron a pelear a muerte —había dos conejos, el conejo más grande tenía un extraño objeto en el cabello, en su cuello traía una bufanda blanca, este le decía al conejo más pequeño " _seguir las reglas" ,"amarás al Embajador Alga sobre todas las cosas"_ , el conejo más pequeño llevaba una máscara y la leyenda de _"muerte al Embajador Alga" "No puedo ser controlado, seguiré al dios emperador Kon"_ —dicho esto descuartizó toda la colección del Embajador Alga que poseía mi padre, activando sus instintos Yato - Kuchiki al ver decapitado a sus peluches , como era lógico mi padre le dio la paliza de su vida a mi hermano Senbonzakura, y tuve que intervenir para que no lo matará — se vio en el siguiente dibujo a la pequeña conejita abrazando la pierna de su padre y diciendo que lo dejará, que podía comprar más Embajadores de Algas —después de eso mi estúpido hermano huyó de casa uniéndose así a los piratas espaciales de OnePunch ,mientras que mi padre se fue a comprar más peluches para sustituir a los peluches decapitados y mi madre agonizaba… desde entonces juré que me convertiría en justiciera y me vengaría de aquellos que asesinaron a mi madre. Porque yo soy... Batman y...

Ichigo le dio un coscorrón a Rukia.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías! deja de romper la cuarta pared ¿y quién carajos entre mezcla anime con películas de DC comic?, esto no es Gintama y esos tontos dibujos solo hacen verte más loca.

Una venita comenzó a palpitar en el rostro de la joven china.

—No son horribles, son hermosos, maldito cabeza de zanahoria— con el mismo dibujo terminó golpeando a Ichigo, quien cayó al suelo por la gran fuerza inhumana que poseía Rukia, la jovencita aprovechó esto para rayar su rostro, escribiendo en toda la frente de Ichigo " _perro del gobierno, soy pasivo"._

—Estúpida enana, deja de rayar mi rostro. —intentó sin mucho éxito alejar a Rukia de él, pero Rukia no cedía, de forma que ella había quedado sentada a horcajadas en el pecho de Ichigo, acción que provocó un extraño cosquilleo en el jovencito.

— ¡Eh! Ahora ya no pareces tan chulito, tonto Ichigo.

—Rukiaaaa— estaba bastante rojo, no lo pensó mucho y empujó levemente a Rukia — ¿D-De dónde carajos sacas tantas tonterías?

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

— Yo, tengo que seguir el libreto, dice improvisa y se dramática, luego dice que te golpee hasta hacerte sangrar, así que no te muevas, quédate todo sumiso y gritar Rukiaaaa.

— ¡Tonta enana! ¡Qué no eres una Yato, mucho menos eres china! — Ichigo se levantó del piso, seguido de cerca por la jovencita.

— ¿Quién lo dice? Soy lo que quiera ser —Dijo ella poniendo carita inocente.

" _Estúpida enana, no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo"_

—Tampoco tienes súper fuerza. — prosiguió.

—Claro que sí, mira— de un solo golpe, Rukia mando a volar a la mitad de Shinsengumi.

— ¡Deja de lastimar a mis subordinados, estúpida enana!

— ¡Ay sí cómo no!, solo te crees porque aquí tienes un puesto y no eres un maldito calvo viviendo de tu padre, Pelosaki-kun

— ¡Rukiaaaa!

Ichigo no sabía que era más loco, ¿Que él insistiera que ella no era china o que Rukia se empeñara en llevarle la contraria?, el joven peli naranja comenzó a tallarse el puente de su nariz, de la nada un grupo de mujeres apareció enfrente de él.

— ¡Azótame Okita-san! — exclamó una jovencita aferrándose a su pierna izquierda. —¡Azótame todo el día!

— ¡Seré tu sumisa Grey! — apareció otra jovencita aferrándose a su otra pierna derecha.

— ¡Te amo Gray- sama! — masculló una tercera chica, aferrándose a su pecho. —Juvia te ama.

— ¿Pero qué? ¡Qué mierda es todo esto! ¿Qué tipo de crossover es este?

—Lo siento señoritas— dijo Rukia alejando a cada una de esas jovencitas — pero Ichigo es un "M" de closet, le gusta que lo azoten tres veces al día y le diga perro del gobierno, además él batea para el otro lado.

—Rukiaaaa

— ¿Ichigo es lo único que sabes decir?

— ¡Maldición! ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué clases de fanfic es este?

—Con eso que nosotros ni siquiera tenemos una nueva temporada y que Gintama ya va por otra nueva, entonces no queda más que vender de alguna forma.

—Kurosaki Ichigo ¿que se supone que estás haciendo? — de un momento a otro apareció un hombre de lentes con traje blanco, entre sus manos llevaba una aguja, hilo y tela para costurar — pensé que te encontrabas en una misión de suma importancia.

—El vicecomandante Quincy — gritaron al unísono los subordinados de Ichigo.

Uryuu Ishida, mejor conocido como el vice comandante Quincy apareció, con sus perfectos lentes, el cabello perfectamente cortado y vistiendo el uniforme de Mimawarigumi*, sólo porque era blanco y aun siendo una parodia de Gintama no dejaba de ser Quincy, incluso si en el live action hacía de Okita Sougo, no dejaba de auto proclamarse "destructor".

— ¿Sabes que acabamos de perder una importante misión, Kurosaki Ichigo?, no solo eso, sino que también intentas profanar a Kuchiki-san, ¿Qué clase de policía te estás convirtiendo? ¡maldito Shinigami sustituto de pacotilla! — Se acomodó sus lentes — ¿Eso es lo que te enseñamos en el Shinsengumi?

—Uryuu ¿qué rayos…

—Ahora tendrás que hacer cincuenta cortes de ropas antes del atardecer, o si no tendrás que cometer Seppuku.

—Pero ¿qué mierda? — de pronto todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar, Rukia empezó a crecer hasta verse más grande, tenía el cabello en dos Chongos, Uryuu se veía ahora con el cabello pintado, de color castaño y con ojos rojizos, Kisuke Urahara vestía el traje naranja de Gokú **,** Renji ahora traía el cabello corto y sin rastro de algún tatuaje — ¿Porque lucen así? ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

—No es obvio Ichigo — Rukia se acercó a Ichigo, tomándolo de su antebrazo— Ya soy legal para tí.

— ¿Qué?

—A partir de ahora seré conocido como el Káiser Quincy Uryuu Ishida, dominaremos el mercado de ropas y luego el mundo. — señaló con el dedo índice hacía el cielo, todos sus subordinados comenzaron a cantar a coro _"Káiser-sama", "Káiser -sama"_

—Apuñalar a las personas no es correcto, mucho menos robarles el dinero, lo mejor es ayudar a los demás — decía Renji evangelizado.

—Sasukeeeeeeee— gritó Urahara— regresa a la aldea... Ah perdón eso no era….. Krilinnnnnnnnnnn no te mueras, Dattebayooo.

—Ichigo — Rukia se ponía melosa — vamos Ichigo, hagámoslo antes que Papi llegue.

— ¡¿Hacer que?!— gritó como una chiquilla, estaba nervioso, tener a Rukia de esa forma lo inquietaba ,sobre todo en mirar los labios de Rukia , entreabierto y sensuales tentándolo para pecar.

—Para... —Kuchiki se puso de puntitas, jalando a Ichigo de su pañuelo, de manera que los labios de Rukia rozaban levemente la oreja de Ichigo— …..Profanarme— soltó sensualmente.

— ¡¿Que...?!

— ¡Así te quería agarrar puerco!— interrumpió Kuchiki Byakuya rozando la punta de la sombrilla en la frente de Ichigo— te mataré antes que dejes crías.

—Byakuya no es lo que parece, es un mal entendido, Rukia di algo.

—Lo hacemos en mi clóset, cuando Urahara-san está completamente ebrio, Ichigo entra y me dice que no se lo diga a nadie, ni-sama, digo padre.

— ¡Rukiaaa!

—Debes cometer seppuku —el vicecomandante Quincy posó su espada cerca del cuello de Ichigo — dejas mal al Shinsengumi, merecer morir sabandija, profanador de lolis.

—¡¿Qué?! Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

.

.

—¡Ahhhhh!

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente,completamente agitada y sudando la jovencita de cabellos rojizos.

— ¿Que mierda? ¿Qué fue eso ~aru? — Kagura estaba sudando, se llevó las manos a su rostro —creo que no fue una buena idea ver el anime de Bleach, seguido de las películas de Batman y Gintama, ah, pero todo parece que fue una tonta pesadilla ~aru.

— ¿Qué tanto balbuceas, china? — susurró una suave voz detrás de su oreja, Kagura respingo, abriendo más grande sus ojos y con el rostro desencajado.

—Pero... Pero ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ, LADRÓN DE IMPUESTOS?

Fue entonces que Kagura se dio cuenta de algo que ignoraba, ella se encontraba semi desnuda, solo traía una sencilla bata de tirantes color roja, bastante ligera, sin mencionar que se encontraba en el mismo futón que su eterno rival.

— ¿Qué mierda? ¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO MALDITO CHIHUAHUA, ESTÁS INTENTADO _PROBALARME_!

— Se dice "Profanarte" y no china, ¿Porque lo haría? — sonrió ladino acercándose más a su rostro, sujetando una de sus mejillas y comenzado a jalar de ella — si ya lo hemos hecho varias veces.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— un fuerte grito se escuchó por todo el lugar — ¡Tú maldito perro!

—Shh— susurró Sougo, posando su dedo índice en los labios de la jovencita china. —No grites tanto china, cálmate, es malo para el bebé que te alteres tanto.

— ¡Eh! — Ese hombre dijo _"bebé", ¿Pero qué bebé?,_ cada vez entendía menos — ¿qué quieres decir ~aru? ¿Cuál bebé?

—El nuestro, china — dijo el hombre dulcemente, pero Kagura podía ver la sonrisa sádica aparecer en su rostro, mostrándole todos los dientes como si aquello fuera un logro en vez de una tragedia.

" _Debe ser mentira_ " pensó momentáneamente la china, _"Sí_ _ **,**_ _eso era mentira_ ", hasta donde recordaba, ella era más virgen que el aceite de oliva y hasta más pura que el mismísimo Shinpachi.

" _Calmate Kagura, inhala y exhala, guardemos la calma"_ _se_ dijo así misma, intentó recordar qué estaba haciendo antes de todo esto, recordó que estaba en el parque jugando con Sadaharu, ella no podía haber hecho aquello con ese bastardo, si eran rivales, apenas si podía tener una charla medio decente (con insulto de por medio , pero al fin y al cabo una charla) sobre todo no podía embarazarse de la noche a la mañana, ¡Era ilógico!,¡Gin-chan y Shinpachi no lo permitirían!, además ella es la heroína de la jump, no podía acabar de esa manera, siendo profanada y con una bendición.

— ¡Estúpido Chihuahua, estás mintiendo!

—No, no, no — negó con el dedo índice el joven policía — recuerda china, el condón se rompió, ya sabes tendremos una bendición, recuerda cómo estaba el jefe cuando se enteró, además, no puedes ignorar a nuestro hijo estando en estas condiciones, recuerda que Sadomaru no ha podido comer porque la panza no te deja hacer nada y…

— ¿Sadomaru? ¿De qué hablas?

— Hablo de mi tercera pierna, ya sabes, la que provocó esto — Okita llevó sus manos hasta el vientre de Kagura.

Kagura se quedó helada al ver como su vientre sobresalía como una pelota de fútbol, ¿Que rayos estaba pasando?

¿Qué se suponía que era eso?

Kagura pestañeó varias veces horrorizada.

—N-No recuerdo haber comido tanto— mencionó ella nerviosa.

— ¡Oh, claro que comiste y mucho! — Sonrió con burla el sádico — tanto que el condón se rompió.

—E-Es imposible, esto debe ser un er-ror —tartamudeo la jovencita— esta panza debe ser porque comí mucho, s-sí eso debe ser, esta panza es de comida — No obstante **,** Okira tomó una de las manos de Kagura y la llevó a su vientre, pasó medio segundo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su estómago, como si alguien le hubiera pateando dentro de ella.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que Sougo Jr. Despertó, vamos pequeño, pégale a la guarra madre. —y como si éste obedeciera a su padre, el pequeño bebé pateó tan fuerte que Kagura sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía, algo como una costilla.

—No,no,no,noooooo— empezó a castañetear sus dientes.—No…— dejó salir, estaba pálida, completamente pálida, era imposible, tan solo tenía catorce años y ya estaba embarazada, pero si hasta ayer era más virgen que el mismo Shinpachi, debía ser mentira, no podía estar embarazada de ese sádico bastardo—¡Esto no puede ser! —Kagura se llevó ambas manos al rostro — Noooo ~aruuuu, no puedo estar en penalti —el grito se escuchó por todo el escuadrón del Shinsengumi.

— Quita esa cara china, no es como si tú no quisieras, si tú misma disfrutaste que hiciéramos a Sougo Jr.

—¡Noooooooo , noooooooo ,noooooooo ,n-necesito un-a ma-quina del tiempoooo — tartamudeo arrastrando la última palabra.— ¡Esto no puede estar pasando de verdad!

.

.

.

De un momento a otro un hombre de cabellos negros azulados despertó completamente pálido y sudando, su respiración podía oírse entrecortado.

Uryuu Ishida comenzó a rascar su cabeza.

—Fue una pesadilla— murmuró para sí mismo — pero ¿porque soñé eso? —dijo el joven diseñador de moda.

Intentado recordar en donde se encontraba. Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki estaban enfrente de él, parecían bastante preocupados. Hasta donde recordaba había ido a comer con ellos y luego nada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Uryuu?—cuestionó Rukia Kuchiki a un costado de él.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—No lo recuerdas — el joven de lentes negó con la cabeza— te desmayaste luego de comer las bolas de arroz que hizo Orihime.

— ¿Eso pasó?

Rukia asintió con la cabeza.

— De hecho estábamos viendo el live action de Gintama cuando por accidente comiste las bolas de arroz que nos regaló Inoue, dijiste que tenía buen sabor, llevabas comiendo la tercera bola de arroz, cuando caíste al suelo inconsciente y balbuceando cosas sobre Seppuku y Quincy Káiser— explicó el teniente Kurosaki.

—Intentamos por todos los medios despertaste pero no lo reaccionabas, luego comenzaste a gritar y a moverte, pensamos que tenías una pesadilla— Rukia parecía bastante preocupada por el joven diseñador.

—Yo…

—Tranquilo, toma un poco de agua— la más joven de los Kuchiki le pasó un vaso de agua.

—Eso te pasa por tratar de comer las bolas de Orihime— regaño Ichigo.

— ¿Porque lo regañas? ¡Si fue tu culpa, estúpido Ichigo! te dije que no debías darle esa comida que trajo Orihime, se veía rara.

— ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Además Uryuu tiene la culpa, le dije que no lo comiera pero no hizo caso, además tú también se las ofreciste, enana del demonio.

— ¿A quién llamas enana del demonio ?¡Soy tú capitana! Deberías guardarme respeto pequeño renacuajo, no se te olvide quién manda aquí.

—Claro que no se me olvida, recuerda que yo soy el líder de esta familia.

— ¿Líder? ¡Ja! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan presumido Shiba?

—Desde que herede la cabecilla de mi familia, Kuchiki, no se te olvide quien es el hombre en la relación.

— Claro, lo dice el hombrecillo que llora si no estoy a su lado.

— ¿Que quisiste decir, Rukia?

—Nadaaaaa que no sea verdad, Kurosaki Shiva— canturreo la joven capitana.

Tanto Rukia como Ichigo comenzaron una nueva disputa por quién tenía más poder en la relación.

Uryuu Ishida no podía dejar mirar a la singular la pareja, sobre todo ver como Kuchiki lucía un vientre abultado, ya rondaba los cuatro meses de embarazo, lejos de parecer débil y frágil, parecía que el embarazo le daba más fuerza, aunque Ichigo parecía discutir e intentaba llevarle la contraria, parecía bastante feliz en verla en ese estado; hermosa y fuerte, sobre todo que llevará en su vientre el fruto de su amor.

Había pasado casi diez años desde que la guerra terminó, diez años donde tanto Ichigo y Rukia crecieron como personas, tanto en lo espiritual como en el físico, sobre todo cómo después de casi 12 años, el joven Kurosaki confesó su amor por la joven que había parado su lluvia interior, que mejor manera que unir su vida con aquella mujer que cambió su vida, la mujer que sería la madre de sus hijos.

Uryuu sonrió, algún día de estos él también confesaría su amor que sentía por la jovencita Inoue, pero antes de eso tenía que volverse inmune a su comida.

Nuevamente se quedó mirando a la singular pareja, fue entonces que recordó su extraño sueño, quien diría que obsesionarse con Gintama pudiera ser contraproducente, no pensó que tendría ese loco sueño.

Sobre todo su obsesión con ese actor llamado Ryō Yoshizawa* se manifestaron de esa manera, desde que lo vio en ese dorama de Bleach, donde hacía de destructor, Uryuu no dejo de buscar los doramas donde salía ese jovencito, puesto que en cierta forma le recordaba a él, quizá sólo quizá soñó con Gintama, entre mezcló su propia vida y la de sus amigos por la admiración a ese hombre y la jovencita con quién salía de Gintama.

Después de todo, él era un fiel creyente de la pareja OkiKagu.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **guarras*** significa sucia

 **Ryō Yoshizawa*** actor que le da vida a Uryuu Ishida en la película de live action de bleach, al mismo tiempo hace de Sougo Okita en el live action de gintama.

* * *

 **Nota final:** Todo fue un sueño loco de Uryuu, no sabia como unir el crossover, asi que esto se me ocurrió, xD me tarde mucho en escribirlo, originalmente este no era mi idea, tenia otro pero x3 ya no pude escribirlo.

Estoy muy oxidada en el fandom de bleach, asi que no se si es muy gracioso , la parodia radica también a la saga de las verrugas de gintama xD donde todos actúan raro, no se me ocurrió mejor forma para honrar a gintama de esta manera en bleach, igual no pude evitar meter Okikagu, espero que les haya gustadoe ;3 muchas gracias por leer uwu

 **~o~o~**

Y si llegaste hasta aquí **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Frany les desea una excelente fin de semana

Nos leemos pronto , con cariño frany

11-08-2018


End file.
